Talking to the Moon
by Math Dragneel
Summary: Ela precisava dele. Oneshot LucyLoki


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail não me pertence, e sim ao gênio Hiro Mashima. E essa fanfic não tem nenhum interesse comercial.

**Música:** Bruno Mars – Talking to the Moon

* * *

><p><strong>Talking to the Moon<strong>

-Loki… você está aí?

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

Silêncio. Lucy adentrou sua casa, olhando anciosa e esperançosa para o tenebroso escuro à sua frente. Tateou a parede com a mão direita enquanto a esquerda segurava as compras, procurando o interruptor de luz, achando-o e ligando-o com certa pressa, virando-se para vasculhar com os olhos o primeiro cômodo da casa.

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

Nada. Lucy se entristeceu, deixando os longos cabelos loiros caírem-lhe por sobre os olhos, obscurescendo-lhe a face. Caminhou até a cozinha e largou as sacolas em cima do valcão, sentando-se na cadeira que acompanhava a pequena mesa de jantar. Não agüentou: começou a chorar, mergulhando o rosto no calor de suas mãos.

_My neighbours think I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand  
><em>

A garota e Loki estavam felizes, vivendo um amor grandioso que os dois compartilhavam. Mas Loki despareceu, não respondia aos chamados de Lucy. Loki era o espírito estelar de Leão, e vivia no mundo dos espíritos. Era talvez o mais forte de todos, e podia resistir à invocação através da chave. Lucy tornara-se sombria e solitária, mesmo com grandes companheiros. Seu melhor amigo, Natsu, percebia a gravidade da situação e tentava animá-la, mas nada adiantava.

_You're all I have_

_You're all I have_

Chega. Lucy se levantou, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos e colocando os cabelos atrás das orelhas. Ajeitou a saia branca. Iria superá-lo. Tinha que superá-lo. Esfregou os olhos e se dirigiu até a sala de estar, indo até a janela e abrindo-a.

Lucy visualizou ao fundo, atrás das casas e prédios enfileirados a lua, que estava cheia, banhando a noite com uma bela luz prateada. Apoiou-se no mármore, olhando triste para o astro brilhante.

-Loki, eu quero você...

_At night when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moon_

Lucy não suportou mais uma vez. Sem perceber, seus olhos ficaram molhados e as lágrimas desceram-lhe a face, alcançando o queixo, gotejando e caindo na blusa branca e azul da garota. Doía. Era como se ele fosse uma parte dela, essencial para sua felicidade e bem-estar.

-Loki, eu preciso de você...

Lucy soluçou. Alisou os cabelos desde a raiz, lutando para acalmar-se. Mas era impossível. Amava-o. Demorou para perceber, mas quando conseguiu sentir a verdade...

_Try to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side_

_Talking to me too_

-Como uma garota tão linda pode chorar tanto assim?

Lucy reconheceu a voz. Virou-se rapidamente e foi presenteada com felicidade quando viu a figura masculina alta, com cabelos espetados e alaranjados, trajando um belo terno e de óculos escuros. Loki. E parecia mais belo naquele momento. Porém, no coração de Lucy, a felicidade se misturou a raiva, obrigando Lucy a socar o tórax do rapaz.

As lágrimas voltaram à tona. A expressão feliz de Loki tornou-se sombria e arrependida. Lucy levantou o rosto, e viu que o garoto também chorava. A menina sabia que o soco não havia doído fisicamente, mas doeu bastante espiritualmente. Abraçou Loki, sentindo o doce aroma natural que o mesmo tinha. Ele respondeu a gesto.

_Or am I a fool who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon?_

-Porque você me deixou, Loki?

-Lucy... – a voz dele encheu-lhe os ouvidos. – Eu queria te dar uma vida normal. Queria que você se apaixonasse por um cara mortal, e envelhecesse ao lado dele. Coisas que não posso lhe oferecer. Mas eu não consigo viver sem você...

-Nem eu sem você – a declaração lhe trouxe mais lágrimas.

Eles andaram abraçados até o quarto de Lucy, onde Loki a deitou e a cobriu com seu cobertor roxo.

-Já está tarde. – ele beijou a testa dela. – Durma.

-Certo. - ela respondeu. – Desde que você fique aqui.

Fez-se silêncio quando eles se olharam apaixonados. Quase inconscientemente, Loki se aproximou, olhando fixamente nos olhos de Lucy. Tomou os lábios dela com os seus próprios, juntando-os num beijo longo. Quando os pulmões de ambos clamaram por ar, separaram-se, e Loki então apagou as luzes e se deitou junto a sua amada.

-Você vai estar aqui quando eu acordar? – ela perguntou.

-Sempre, querida. – ele entendeu o duplo sentido na pergunta.

* * *

><p>Essa fic na verdade é um romance que eu escrevi para a aula de redação na escola, e resolvi postá-lo aqui para vocês. Espero que gostem. Não se esqueçam de comentar, um autor feliz é um autor com reviews. ^^<p> 


End file.
